Being Sick Sucks
by Raikiriblade
Summary: I woke up sick and Killua is just being Killua, which is, in short, a jerk. Killua x Oc Rated T for cursing


A/N: I know I should be working on the other fic, but the fever virus that was frying my brain had turned into plot bunnies so I had to type this. This is a Reader x Killua fic, but I typed it in first person because I dislike those 'you were eating cereal at the table' type of style.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter.

Warning: Pure randomness. I am not responsible for any plot holes.

Maybe Being Sick Isn't That Bad...

* * *

One fine(shitty) morning, I woke up with a headache. Not those types that you can easily pop a Panadol or something and it goes away, but the feeling like something was squeezing your brain like dough. It must be the effects of Killua and Gon starting fucking world war three last night. Do they ever stop?

I brushed my teeth and splashed my face with cold water. The instant the liquid dripped from my face to my neck, a shiver ran down my spine. Was the water that cold before?

I directed a blank stare at the mirror. I looked as good as my brain felt. Oh, well. Good enough.

Shuffling my way to the kitchen, I noticed Gon moving around the kitchen. My kitchen. Oh dear fuck, what was he doing? Planning to burn down the house?

"Oh hey Gon, watcha doin'?"

"Ah, ohaiyo! Killua and I felt hungry, I thought I'd bring some food from the kitchen for him."

Wow. When I said 'make yourself at home'; they really took it to heart. Raiding my fridge now huh? "Nah, dude, I'll make breakfast for both of ya."

Gon's eyes widened in concern. "It's okay! Mito-san said not to trouble anyone!"

Yeah, no offense, but by probably burning down my kitchen wouldn't be nice to this 'Mito-san' right?

Gon, as adorable and cute as he his, always made me want to ruffle his hair and pinch his cheeks, but the fact that I might pierce my hand trying to do so and that he showed me up in the height department prevented me from so. The invisible hand was squeezing my head harder. Ow.

"Go wake the other dude up, I'll make something better than raw egg over rice, yeah?" I pulled the corners of my mouth into what I hoped was a smile as I added a jab to Gon's culinary experience, shoving him out of the room. "I'll make eggs."

Gon pouted. "Ok!"

I crouched down to open the fridge and a wave of pain hit me. My brain felt like it was being squeezed. Like a toothpaste tube to get the last of the gunk out. Speaking of which...I should buy some soon...

My head throbbed and felt heavy against my shoulders. The edges of my vision blurred and I couldn't comprehend anything. I rested my head on my hand for a moment, feeling it burn against my palm.

I swayed unsteadily, the blurred edges slowly turning dark and the cold creeping over me.

"Maya?! Are you okay?!

One last thought: This wasn't sleep deprivation.

* * *

Le random time skip~

"Hey."

Who was that?

"You're awake."

Ah, Killua.

I cracked open an eye, to see the boy standing beside the sofa, a smirk on his face.

"You blacked out. Gon said you were having a fever. He went out to get medicine."

I slowly sat up. And immediately wished I hadn't. The headache rushed back in with full force. Little men with gongs running around banging them were flailing around, and I cursed the existence of gongs. Especially a certain jerk.

A certain, white-haired, jerk.

"You look like crap."

Way to boost a woman's ego.

"Yeah, feel like it too." I was too tired to shoot a snarky remark back. My voice cracked from unuse.

Killua put his hand on my forehead. "You're head was so hot, Gon had to change the towel on your head thrice." His hand was like ice against my forehead, and I could feel my face turn red. If it wasn't already flushed enough from the fever.

I swatted his hand away. "Don't touch me, you're cold."

He scoffed. "Deal with it."

My body felt like lead. My throat felt itchy and my head was giving me problems. The fever made my body feel cold. I was shivering. My skin felt sensitive, each movement I made sent slight pain signals to my brain. It wasn't pleasant, but it wasn't exactly unpleasant either. I hoped I didn't have to move.

"You got hotter than just now. You'd have to take a shower."

Damn it. That troll. He was enjoying this.

I turned to him expecting a shit-eating grin on his face, but his eyebrows were creased in...worry? "No way in hell am I moving." I croaked. "I feel worse than shit now."

"That's why you gotta shower. To bring down body temperature so your fever doesn't fry your puny brain."

"I ain't stupid. But no way am I moving." I insisted. Drag my body to the bathroom to pour liquid ice on my myself? No siree, hell naw. Fudge no.

Killua frowned. "Don't make me make you."

"Oh yeah? Watcha gonna do? Drag me to the bathroom and strip me?" Oh, shit. I take that back I take that back!

His face reddened, (and I choose to believe in anger) before smirking again. "Maybe."

Oh, fudge.

* * *

Seconds later, I was hauled off the couch and dumped over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes. A sack of boiling potatoes, if you take my fever into account.

"Hey!" I protested weakly, hitting my fist at his back. "Let me go!"

"Nope." He answered casually. "You're heavy."

I soured. "May you be squashed under my weight, along with Biske's punch."

He didn't answer. Jerk.

He dumped me on the cold bathroom tiles, staring down at me expectantly as I instinctively curled up into a ball on the freezing floor.

"Nooooooo... no freezing . "

He sighed. Then he picked me up.

Success, I thought. I've avoided the Shower Of Ice.

And then he promptly threw me under the shower head. And switched on the water. Cold water. On frickin' full blast.

The water felt like iced bullets plummeting my skin and my body screamed in discomfort. I shrieked like a banshee and shielded my face from the blast.

"IT FREEZES IT FREEZES IT FUCKING FREEZES YOU GODDAMN OLD GEEZER!"

Killua was laughing. Of course he was, that damn asshole. I was 100% sure he did this for the pleasure of seeing me suffer.

The shivering shaking through my body increased tenfold and my my veins felt frozen, but the childish anger mounting in me was burning. If I get wet, he gets wet.

Dragging you down to hell with me, dude.

While Killua was too busy snorting I crawled over to pry the shower head of the holder and turned it away from me. The momentary pause in the ice assault filled me with relief. With a flick of my hand, the stream of water shot towards him.

"REVENGE!"

The blast of water soaked him instantly. His hair flattened, and dripped all over his face and clothes. His blue eyes widened as what I did to him sunk into his brain. He glared at me, his eyebrow twitching furiously. "You'll regret that." He declared.

I gulped. Oops.

Gon hurriedly opened the door and stepped insidethe plastic bag of medicine swinging in his hand. His eyes landed in the couch and realised that the girl wasn't there. Where did she go?

He heard shouts in the bathroom. Killua too?

He unconsciously entered the state of Zetsu and tiptoed to the door. What were they doing?

"Ha! Look at you! You're soaking wet!"

"You made me wet! That's not fair! You took advantage!"

"Take this!"

Gon stared blankly at the scene in front of him. What happened when he was gone?

"Eeto, Killua...?"

Both figures on the floor froze. Maya turned her head, a sheepiah smile. "Hey Gon."

Gon blinked owlishly. "Killua. What are you doing on top of her?"

Killua scoffed. "This idiot here didn't want to shower to bring her fever down."

"You didn't have to drench me in cold water!"

"Well you didn't have to spray me with water too!"

"Jerk!"

"Idiot!"

"Asshole!"

"Nincompoop!"

"Did you just say 'nincompoop'?"

"Don't you dare laugh!"

Owari.

* * *

A/N: Horrible ending, but I had to get this out of my head.

So how was it? Good? Bad? Shitty? Review~ arigatou!


End file.
